My Protector
by lavienrose23
Summary: ALLHUMAN...Years after Edward's 'death', Bella is set to marry Jacob. What if Edward comes back? How can she handle this?


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

**CHAPTER 1: HOW THEY MET**

What kind of a field trip is this? We just went to the herbal garden of Seattle, Washington and it is really boring. As a freshman, I would really like to focus more on how to become sociable rather than knowing what those herbal medicines are. Well, at least I had a chance to come here in Seattle.

We are the students of Forks High School. Nothing much is fun there. Well, life is never fun. My father, town's chief police, Charlie Swan is so quiet. He rarely talks to me. He never asked how I've been. My mother, Renee on the other hand left us for a man named Phil Dwyer. Yes, I know he earns a lot but that's not a valid reason to forget us.

Someone bumped into me, causing myself to realize that I have been drowning in reminiscing. I didn't even notice that my classmates were already scattering around the herbal garden. I ran around and stood in front of this two feet tall plant with a white flower. I know what this is. It's a catnip.

"Miss Swan, I notice you weren't paying any attention." I tensed as Mr. Molina's eyes turned so mad at me. My Gosh! My hands were shivering.

"I am paying attention." I told him with a shaky voice.

"Really? Well, do you mind telling me what plant this is?" He asked me as he pointed out to the catnip.

"It's a catnip, Sir." I sound like I wasn't sure.

"Give me the scientific name." My eyes went huge as saucers and I don't know how to react. I stuttered and played with my fingers. What's worse is that there are a lot of people watching me now. Crap! This is going to be so embarrassing.

"Nepeta Cataria" I heard an angelic voice whisper beside me. This is make it or break it! With all the courage I have, I answered Mr. Molina, "Nepeta Cataria" He nodded and I breathed in relief. With that, he just walked out as if I didn't answer it correctly. How insensitive could he be?

I looked at who's beside me and smiled. It was the newest student in town, Edward Anthony Cullen. His parents are Carlisle and Esme and he has two siblings. He's the most gorgeous guy I met; Tousled bronze hair, green eyes and masculine figure. I never spoke to him before. It's probably because he is the most intimidating person on earth and people around here define him as 'out of reach'.

"Thanks" I told him shyly.

"It's nothing, Bella." His voice sounded so soft. I raised my brow at that. "You know my name?" How come he does?

"You're the Chief Police's daughter" He stated and I just needed to tell myself to stop assuming. Okay, he is very handsome and he can magnetize all the girls he pass by while me? Look at me . . . Just an average girl. Five feet four inches tall with long mahogany hair and pale skin. That's not beautiful.

"Yeah" That's all I needed to say. He didn't reply. He focused on taking photos of those herbal plants. I bit my lip and walked out from him. Why did I even expect he'll open up a topic? Guys like him don't like to talk to girls like me.

The whole hour was spent looking at herbs. Well, my mind just seemed to wonder about Edward a lot. I'd look at him miles away. He's just so attractive and beautiful. That's one huge factor that makes me sure that he won't like me. Bella, why are you thinking about of him liking you? This is totally not you! Cut those thoughts about Edward away!

Few minutes passed by and I took a glance at him once more. He was not taking photos of those plants with deeper names I cannot remember. He looks so beautiful. No inch of him can be spelled as ugly. How could he be? Dr. Carlisle Cullen is handsome and his compassionate wife, Esme Cullen is beyond striking. His older brother, Emmett is a senior in our school and his little sister, Alice is going to be a freshman next year. His siblings are energetic and he remains . . . mysterious. I wonder why.

"Field trip's over. Let's go!" Mr. Molina announced and we found our way to the lining buses. I took my bus and sat down the very back. I am not so good with people and socializing is like meeting one person who can ruin your life.

It didn't take long before I felt someone sit beside me. I looked at him and I am thankful I stopped to gasp. It's the handsome, Edward Cullen again. He smiled at me and my breath was taken away. "Bella" He said my name.

"Edward" My lips stretched upward for a smile.

The bus started to drive away and Edward asked, "So you enjoyed what we did?" I looked at him like I cannot believe he was talking to me. "Uh . . . no—not r-r-really." This isn't me! I don't stutter!

"Herbs aren't really that interesting at all." He spoke in a funny way. He rolled his eyes and giggled. I looked at him with a grin plastered on my face. He was laughing like a little kid and he asked me, "Why are you looking at me that way?"

"Nothing. It's just that I thought you were intimidating." That was the first ever confident statement I told him. He playfully punched my arms and laughed, "Intimidating?! Wow!" I found myself laughing along with him. The thing is there were not humoring words said but we were giggling like crazy people.

When our laughter faded, he started the conversation by, "Tell me something about yourself, Bella."

I told him I love reading books and he told me he loved to play the piano. I never had a relationship and neither has he. I told him I stayed my whole life in Forks while he came from Chicago. We went from telling our hobbies to our personal lives. I told him the tragic story of my life and he never showed boredom as he listened. His life was a contrary to mine. His life is perfect and he was surrounded by angelic people.

"It's nice knowing you, Edward." My voice was sincere. It's nice to have a friend around.

"Likewise, Catnip" He teased and I giggled.

It didn't take long before he fell asleep. His head rested on my shoulder.

**Thank you guys. Please please review. Tell me what you think. Please.**


End file.
